This invention relates to antennas for use in television reception and the like and, more particularly, to a novel and improved antenna having directional properties in four directions and capable of miniaturization by the use of printed circuit manufacturing techniques.
In a general classification of antennas for television reception and the like, there are two kinds of antennas, namely a dipole antenna and a loop antenna, both of which are conventional. However, these conventional antennas have directional properties in only two directions, so that the electromotive forces induced therein are relatively small thereby the range of frequencies which may be received by the conventional antennas is rather limited. For these reasons, such conventional antennas require a large space and must be sufficiently large in size in an attempt to meet the requirements of nondirectional properties, or large induced electromotive forces, or adaptability to a wide range of frequencies, or all three of these requirements.